


Pulling a Disappearing Trick

by ussdawntreader



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader





	Pulling a Disappearing Trick

**Title:** Pulling a Disappearing Trick  
 **Author:** **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Peter/Brian in a Heroes/Queer As Folk crossover  
 **Summary:** Hiro accidentally drops Peter in the middle of Babylon.  
 **Disclaimer:** Own Peter and Brian? More like they own me!  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Mansex, it ensues.  
 **Notes:** This was supposed to be 's Christmas present but inspiration didn't strike again until last night, a month later. Oh well. Enjoy!

 

“HIRO!”

Peter is in the middle of a packed dance floor, men gyrating around him in various states of undress. In the blinding strobe light and crowd of bodies, there’s no sign of Hiro, his escape route.

…

“Well?” Mikey is looking up at him expectantly, as always. “Are we going?”

“No,” says Brian, shortly, taking in the gorgeous, floppy-haired dish on the floor. He’s not a twink, and not the type Brian usually goes for, but something about him seems lost. And Brian is all about helping the lost, lonely, and very good-looking. At least once, anyway.

“I thought you said there wasn’t anyone here!” Michael complains, as if he isn’t used to such treatment.

“I lied.” Whether Mikey can hear his reply over the pounding music, Brian doesn’t really care as he makes his way down to the floor.

…

Peter isn’t dancing, despite the flailing bodies around him and intoxicating music. He’s trying his best to find a way out of the mass without getting bruised. He feels like a deer in the headlights, and to Brian he looks that way.

Brian is there, suddenly, not quite looming, but not allowing any opportunities for escape. His hands are possessively on Peter’s hips, their groins crushed together.

“What’s your name?” Brian asks into Peter’s ear.

“Peter,” he squeaks.

“Is this your first time?”

“I – uh, well, I’ve never been here before,” Peter stammers.

Brian smiles at him, measuring inexperience in Peter’s uncertainty. “Babylon is really the only place to go,” he says, mostly just to make Peter shiver under the breath on his ear. “I don’t know how you missed it.”

Somehow, whether it’s the music or the lights or the feel of being hip-to-hip with a stranger, Peter is dancing and forgetting about the people he left behind.

“I’m Brian,” the stranger says. “Were you planning on leaving soon?”

“Yes,” Peter replies truthfully.

“Good,” he almost purrs, slipping his hands around to cup Peter’s ass. Peter isn’t used to anyone coming on so strong, but Brian is so alluring, Peter wants to allow him _carte blanche_.

Peter’s lips are being covered by Brian’s and he tastes so good. Peter puts his hands on Brian’s face, trying to press him closer. After one of those endless moments that could be a second or eternity, Brian pulls away. “Come on,” he says, “let’s get the fuck out of here.”

The car ride to Brian’s loft is a blur of lips and teeth and horns blaring, but they make it. His wealth doesn’t impress Peter. But as Brian strips off his wifebeater and jeans teasingly slow, casually displaying his body, Peter is more impressed. He wants to touch.

A half-smile, half-smirk is on Brian’s lips; expectant, not impatient. Peter’s answering smile is shy but sincere; he pushes his hair out of his eyes. Brian lies across from Peter, allowing himself to be kissed chastely, but passionately.

Peter’s dark head moves downward, his tongue flicking across random parts of Brian’s throat, chest, stomach. Peter gently wraps his fingers around the base of Brian’s cock.

Peter looks up to find Brian looking down at him, biting his lip. As Peter fits the tip of his tongue into the slit, Brian emits a small sound. Peter applies pressure and is rewarded with a gasp.

And then Peter reveals that he is not so inexperienced at cocksucking as he seems. He manages to fit Brian’s entire cock into his mouth and hold it, Brian’s hands clutching ineffectually at the sheets. Peter comes up for air, gasping, stroking Brian with one hand.

“Are you ready?” Brian asks, already moving. Peter sprawls on his back, his favourite position. As Brian moves to prepare himself, Peter takes the condom and bottle. “Mmm, cherry,” he says, licking his fingers and grinning. 

Brian fits Peter’s legs over his shoulder, lifting his lower back off the bed. He slides in fairly easily. Peter groans as Brian begins to thrust. His hands reach for his cock, but Brian’s are already there, establishing a discordant rhythm that is some how perfect.

Peter is arching off the bed, his hands scrambling alongside Brian’s, and there really isn’t warning. Brian comes inside Peter, while Peter comes inside the tight sheath of Brian’s hand. As they untwine themselves, Brian drops a kiss on Peter’s shoulder. Peter has a lopsided smile and his hair is a sweaty tangle on his forehead.

When Brian returns from the bathroom, Peter commandeers his chest as a pillow, and Brian’s arm wrapping around him is all the consent he needs.

…

A stray patch of sunlight on falls across Brian’s eyes. He turns over, his arm landing beside him with a soft _whump!_. The sound wakes him up more; it’s the sound of absence.

The loft is empty. 

Brian is unused to a disappearing trick. He listens for Peter’s return until the alarm clock goes off. He listens for the grating sound of his door opening, the call of “I got breakfast!”

He forgets Peter twelve hours later at Babylon when a twink in a blue muscle shirt sucks him off in the bathroom. But years later, when he sees a young blond with that same lost look, Brian is drawn in again. And Justin never disappears.


End file.
